When Clouds Cry
by Bow Ties And Hair Gel
Summary: As Blaine sat in the hospital's emergency waiting room, he thinks back to all he crap his beloved Kurt had been through over the coarse of a month. All the bull thatlead to so much suffering. "Being gay doesn't make me any less human than you!" Kurt screamed at the shrouded figure before him beore feeling a harsh, burning pain in his chest, then darkness...
1. I left him all alone

Blaine stat in the hospital waiting room, his head in his hands. Tears trickled slowly down his face. Finn sat in the chair next to him, his tired, red eyes flickering back and forth between Blaine and the emergency room beyond the swinging doors. Silence filled the air, but was broken by Finn's quivering voice.

"Hey, this isn't your fault." Finn put a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"This _is_ my fault!" Blaine burst out. "If I hadn't told him to wait in the car… I left him alone… and after what happened throughout the past month… What was I thinking!"

"Listen, Kurt is going to be fine. This is not your fault, Blaine." Finn let out a small sob, but quickly wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Someone stabbed him, Finn! I left him alone for five minutes and someone stabbed, and cut him, and bruised him, and beat him raw for being gay! Now you tell me why that isn't _my_ fault."

"It's not your fault because you didn't do it. It's not your fault because I know that you would willingly take his place. It's not your fault, Blaine, because you didn't know that something _this_ drastic would happen." Finn smiled slightly through tears and looked down at Blaine.

Blaine looked up and mustered a faint smile, but it was quick to flee when he saw the Doctor walking down the hall. Blaine immediately stood up, but the Doctor gave him a hopeless look, and Blaine slid to his knees. To think that something that started a month ago, could lead to this.


	2. It all started a month ago

One month ago…

Kurt sat in his room, staring at the small television on his night stand. Playing on the screen was _The Notebook_. Kurt sat there, mesmerized by the movie, when all of a sudden, his phone vibrated in his back pocket, startling him. He fell of his bed and onto the floor with a loud thud. He hastily reached into his back pocket and glanced at his phone. It was a text from Blaine.

_**Hey, meet me for coffee?**_

The text made Kurt's heart flutter with excitement, although many of the texts from Blaine did. He raised himself from the floor and texted back quickly.

_**Sure, u wanna pick me up or u wanna meet there?**_

Kurt hit send and sat there for a moment before his phone buzzed again.

_**I'll Be at ur place in 5 min. **_

Kurt became giddy, and quickly ran to his closet to change. He threw on a yellow G Star cardigan coat and a pair or fabulous white skinny jeans, then rushed out his bedroom door. He ran down the stairs and into the living room, searching franticly for his favorite pair of shoes.

"Where you going hot shot?" Finn, who was watching a movie with Rachel on the couch, noticed his step brother rushing around.

"I'm going out. Have you seen my gray checkered high-tops? I can't find them in my closet. Oh, and hey Rachel." Kurt paused, looked up and waved, then began ransacking through the small mound of shoes by the front door.

"Hey Kurt. Oh, and I saw your sneakers in the kitchen. Why do you need them?"

"Like I said, I'm going out. Blaine's going to be here in five minutes and I'm not even close to being presentable! I need to fix this mess of hair on my head, find my shoes, and get my bag, and-" Kurt could have gone on for much longer, but Finn interrupted.

"Kurt! Kurt, just relax. Your bag is already in the car; you left it there after your trip to the mall. Your shoes are in the kitchen, by the sink. And your hair looks fine. Just calm down." Finn got up, walked into the kitchen and retrieved Kurt's shoes for him.

"Thanks…" Kurt said, a little embarrassed by his out bust. He quickly pulled on his shoes, just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Rachel said. She skipped over to the door and peeked through the tiny peep hole to see Blaine waiting patiently. She opened the door, startling Blaine.

"Oh… um… hey Rachel. I didn't expect to see you here. Is Kur-"

"Kurt here? Yeah, hold on. Kurt! Blaine's here!" Rachel watched as Kurt hastily walked to the door.

"Hey Blaine." Kurt said, turning around to wave goodbye to Finn. Then he remembered; he never told Burt. "Oh! Wait a sec, I didn't tell my dad." Kurt ran back inside, leaving Blaine, Rachel, and Finn to stare awkwardly at one another for a few moments. A few moments later, Kurt came rushing back. "Ok, let's go."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him to his car, only to find Kurt running back to his for his bag. "Sorry… I need it."

"You_ need_ it?" Blaine said sarcastically, a smile emerging that made his eyes look real pretty. Kurt thought Blaine's eyes were always real pretty, especially in the fall, when his hazel eyes harmonized perfectly with the colors of the changing leaves, kind of like a song. A melody.

"Yes, I _need _it. It has my money in it. I'm paying. You paid last time." Kurt opened his car door and grabbed his bag, shut the door, then hopped into the front passenger seat of Blaine's car.

"So what that a paid last time. I invited you, so there for I _have_ to pay." Blaine said as he drove down the street.

"I'm paying."

"But-"

"No buts." Kurt took Blaine's free hand and squeezed it. Blaine smiled gingerly.

"Fine… You can pay." Blaine and Kurt rode in a nice peaceful silence the next two miles to the coffee shop. The parked out front, and Kurt hopped out and stretched a bit. He grabbed his bag, then Blaine's arm. The headed towards the door, but were unexpectedly met by a small group of very large men, one of which was Dave.

"Hey! Look! It's the McKinley Fags!" Dave yelled out. Kurt could smell the alcohol coming from his breath. Dave and the others were drunk off their asses. It amazed Kurt how, even in the broad daylight, people could get so drunk. Kurt thought you should only drink at night. It was common sense.

"Dave! We made a deal!" Kurt yelled out. This aggravated him, and he swung his fist and bashed Kurt in the face. Kurt crumpled into a ball on the ground and hissed at the pain in his face. One of his eyes started to swell shut and tears started streaming down his face.

"That's what you get… FAG!" Dave turned to Blaine and swung, but Blaine ducked, then kneed him in the crotch. "You little shit!" Dave slurred out, then called the other boys to fall back. Blaine watched as Dave awkwardly walked away with his drunk buddies, then immediately gave all his attention to Kurt.

"Kurt, honey. Are you alright?" Blaine bent down and helped Kurt up, trying to soothe him by rubbing his back.

"Just- Just take me home." Kurt said through the sobs that racked through his body.

"Come on, let's go." Blaine led Kurt to the car and they drove back to the Hummel residence in silence.


	3. The Hummel Residence Glee Club Practice

"What the hell happened!" Burt stood from his chair and Kurt raced into his arms. Burt looked at his eye, which was now a deep purple in color and swollen shut. He started sobbing again, leaving Burt with no answer, so Blaine spoke up.

"It was Dave." Blaine gave Burt a serious look. "He came after us both, but I ducked and we ran." Blaine didn't really want to bring up the fact that he kneed Karofsky in the balls; just wasn't the time.

"Wait, but didn't you and Dave have a deal, Kurt?" Rachel, who was still there, turned to Kurt. Kurt, through sobs, managed out a small yes.

"He was drunk." Blaine said quietly, starring down at the floor. "We could smell the alcohol in his breath. There were two others guys there too, but they didn't do anything other than stand there and look tough. Dave's the one who punched Kurt."

Finn was just standing their speechless. He really thought Karofsky had changed, but that's what too much alcohol does to a person. He was so glad his mother wasn't home from work yet. Knowing Carole all his life, Finn knew she would have been bouncing off the walls with anger. More than Burt.

"I'm calling the cops." Burt said. "Kurt stay he-"

"No!" Kurt yelled and looked up at his father with his good eye. "That will only make things worse! You get Dave arrested, and he might just come after me sober; far worse than him drunk. Better coordination." Kurt looked up pleadingly at his father.

"Kurt-"

"Please!" Kurt sobbed.

Blaine, Rachel, and Finn stood there, glancing at one another before Finn spoke up. "Burt, maybe we can let this one go. The dude was drunk. He didn't know what he was doing. Kurt could just stay home tomorrow, and maybe we can have Glee Club practice here, like after school. Mr. Schuester wouldn't mind driving down here, and neither would the others."

Burt looked at Finn, then down at Kurt. He thought for a moment, and then spoke up. "I- I guess that would be ok… But it happens again and the police _will _get involved."

So the next day at school, everyone at Glee wondered what became of Kurt Hummel. Kurt almost never missed school, ever.

"Where's Kurt…and Blaine?" Mercedes asked, not to anyone in particular, but just to everyone.

"Blaine's with Kurt, at home. Something happened to Kurt… But I have an idea." Finn said, then rose out of his seat to tell everyone about the Hummel Residence Glee Club practice. Will sat in one of the students seats to listen in. "Kurt got pretty beat up yesterday, at the Lima Bean. Kurt and Blaine had gone for coffee and were met by Dave. Kurt was really out of it. He had a black eye and he was a nervous wreck and everything. Even this morning he was really jittery."

"Wait, but didn't Kurt and Dave have a deal?" Santana asked.

"He was drunk." Finn said. "But anyways, here's my plan. After school, we could go back to my place and have Glee practice there. Kurt doesn't want to miss anything, but he was too much of a wreck to come in today. So what do we say, for Kurt?"

Everyone stared at each other for a moment, until Artie spoke up, "For Kurt!"

Then Mercedes, "For Kurt!" Then after that, almost everyone yelled "For Kurt!" and it was set. Glee practice would be at the Hummel Residence tonight.

"Ok, guys calm down, we still need to practice some here today. Rachel, could you show us your solo one more time." Will said, calming everyone down a tone or two.

Back at home, Kurt was sleeping in bed, his eye was a deep purple, and the area around that was beat red. Blaine sat on the side of the bed, rubbing Kurt's back gently. Kurt was shaking nervously in his sleep; he hadn't stopped shaking since he got home yesterday. Blaine bent down and kissed Kurt on his ear, rousing Kurt.

"hhmmm" Kurt mumbled in his sleep.

"Honey, it's almost 3:00, the Glee Club is going to be here soon." Blaine helped Kurt sit up. Kurt climbed out of bed. The bottom of his plaid pajama bottoms dragged slightly on the floor and he walked over to his closet to grab his _Wicked_ sweatshirt. He threw it on over his white tee-shirt and laid back down on the bed.

"Come on, Kurt. You got to get up." Blaine smiled as Kurt hid his head under his pillow and crawled back under the comforter. "Come on." Blaine said, pulling the pillow away, but Kurt pulled the blankets over his head and fell back asleep.

Blaine needed to get him up, so he walked out the door and down the hall to the bathroom. He turned on the sink and cupped his hands to gather the water. He ran back to Kurt's room and spilled the water over Kurt's head.

"What the hell Blaine!" Kurt instantly sat up and rubbed the water off his face. His hand brushed over his black eye and he hissed.

"Sorry. But you needed to get up. Is your eye ok?" Blaine sat next to Kurt on the bed and looked at him with his big, puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, it's fine. It just hurts a lot. My head hurts too, really bad." Kurt brushed his fingers through his hair and got out of bed. "I'm going to go get some Tylenol and go watch some Harry Potter downstairs until the others get here. Come with me." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him down the stairs and sat him on the couch in the family room. Kurt walked into the kitchen to find Burt reading the paper. "Hey Dad, do we have any Tylenol? My head hurts."

Burt looked up and walked over to Kurt. His black eye looked even worse than yesterday. It was no wonder his head hurt. "Yeah, Carole has some in her purse. It's on the coffee in the family room."

"Thanks Dad." Kurt walked over to the fridge and grabbed one of Finn's juice pouches that he liked to drink after school. Then he walked back out to the family room to see Blaine waiting to press play and start _The Order of the Phoenix_, one of Kurt's favorites in the Harry Potter series. "How'd you know?"

"Kurt, I know you more that you know yourself." Blaine and Kurt laughed for a moment, then Kurt went digging through Carole's purse on the coffee table.

"Here it is." Kurt said has he unscrewed the cap on the Tylenol. He popped two pills into his mouth and took a sip of the juice pouch. "Blaine, can you hit play?" Kurt said as he sat down in his father's recliner.

"Yeah sure-"Blaine went to say, but the doorbell rang. Blaine quickly hit play, then slid over to the door. Everyone from Glee Club was outside, even Mr. Shue. "Kurt, they're here."

"Can you open the door, I feel kind of dizzy."

"Yeah sure-"The doorbell rang again. Blaine opened the door.

"Where is my Kurt?" Mercedes quickly raced into the house and into the family room. Besides Blaine and Finn, only Mercedes and Rachel had ever been into the Hummel House from Glee Club.

"Hello to you too Mercedes." said Blaine sarcastically. Everyone filed in, saying hello as they walked in. Everyone just kind of looked around, until they heard a loud gasp. Everyone froze, until they heard Mercedes start to cry.

"Kurt! What the hell happened to you?" Everyone ran into the living room to see poor little Kurt look up at them with his black eye.

"Mercedes, stop yelling. My head hurts." Kurt whined.

"Hey Kurt," Mr. Shue said, "We missed you at Glee Club."

"I guess Finn wasn't lying when he said Dave whooped your ass." Puck said.

"I didn't say that." Finn started.

"You want me to whoop is ass back for you Kurt" Santana asked, "Cause I will."

"That's suicide, Santana" Artie spoke up.

"Yeah, and I don't like dead people. They smell weird." Brittany said. Everyone stared at her for a moment before Kurt spoke up.

"Everyone just shut up!" Kurt yelled. His head throbbed with pain and the constant questions and voiced made him even dizzier than before. "Please. Just give me a minute." Kurt got up and walked up and walked upstairs, his juice pouch still in hand.

"Hey isn't that one of my juice pouches?" Finn said as Kurt walked up the stairs. Quinn butted his arm with her elbow and shook her head. "What?" Finn said. "I was only asking."


End file.
